Houchens-Rodriguez Family
The Houchens-Rodriguez Family is an African and Brittish family residing in both New York and New Jersey. Ashley and Ernie are the oldest living members, who are also gay. They adopted three children named Gregoria, Martin, and Albert. Albert is the only one of the three to have kids (not adopted, because he's straight), one of them being Millard High's Clarissa. Ashley Houchens Ashley Houchens is one of the grandfathers in the Houchens-Rodriguez family. As it turns out, Ashley's grandfather was the owner of Ernie's grandfather. Ashley and Ernie are happily married and living together in Long Island. Ashley writes books and Ernie illustrates them. Ernie Rodriguez Ernie Rodrgiguez is the other grandfather in the Houchens-Rodrgiuez family. As it turns out, Ernie's grandfather was the slave of Ashley's grandfather. Ernie and Ashley are happily married and living together in Long Island. Ernie illustrates the books Ashley writes. Gregoria Houchens-Rodriguez/Aunt Greg -under construction- Martin Houchens-Rodriguez Martin Houchens-Rodriguez is the youngest adopted child of Ashley and Arnie. He works at the same salon and spa that Lacey Impertinent works at. Martin has the typical gay voice and enjoys going to gay clubs in his spare time. He often gets beaten up by homophobic guys he flirts with at bus stops and such, which explains his bandages. Martin lives in the same high rise apartment building Lola and Clarissa live in, but in a different room of course. Albert Houchens-Rodriguez Albert Houchens-Rodriguez is the middle adopted child of Ashley and Arnie; the husband of Lexy; and the father of Clarissa, Oscar, Oswald, Oliver . He was born in New York City where he met his wife, but now he lives in New Jersey with the triplets because he and his wife can't settle on the argument Mets or Yankees. Albert is a big Yankees fan and has taught his boys to be the same. Alexa Houchens-Rodriguez Alexa Houchens-Rodriguez is the mother of Clarissa, Oscar, Oswald, and Oliver. She's also the wife of Albert, but they don't live together because Lola is a big Mets fan where Albert is a big Yankees fan. Lola resides with her daughter and boxer dog in a high-rise apartment building in Queens. Clarissa Houchens-Rodriguez Clarissa Houchens-Rodriguez is the oldest of the third generation of the Houchens-Rodriguez family. For someone with a quite a few homosexual people in her family, she has pretty high-self esteem and isn't very sensitive. She used to attend a public school in NYC but there was a riot at the school so her parents transferred her to Millard High in the middle of Part 9. Clarissa knows a lot about baseball from her baseball fanatic parents. Clarissa also loves music and dance. Oscar Houchens-Rodriguez -under construction- Oswald Houchens-Rodriguez -under construction- Oliver Houchens-Rodriguez -under construction- Aunt Greg's Cat Aunt Greg has one cat but Aunt Greg thinks that there's more than one of it, so she calls it a different name every time. Therefore, everyone else refers to it as Aunt Greg's Cat. The cat is a fat, cross-eyed, female, hairless, brown bengal. Aunt Greg shaved the cat all by herself. The cat enjoys her owner, taking baths (even though she almost drowns every time she takes one) and farting. The cat was actually normal when Aunt Greg first bought it. Queen Canine Queen Canine is Lola's and Clarissa's pet boxer dog. She is a pure white dog with very light blue eyes. She is independent around other dogs, but absolutely loves people. Lexy also enjoys being groomed and walked. Kit the Kat Kit the Kat is Albert's, Oscar's, Oswald's, and Oliver's pet cat. She is an Brown Spotted Bengal with moss green eyes. She is City Kitty's sister and Aunt Greg's Cat's daughter. City Kitty City Kitty is the name of Martin's pet cat. He is a Brown Spotted Bengal with golden eyes. He is Kit the Cat's brother and Aunt Greg's Cat's son. Category:Families Category:Sumaes01's Characters